marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aldrich Killian (Earth-199999)
Get Rid of MODOK info I think we should get rid of the MODOK information (currently just a picture and the title) from this page, or at least move it to a different section. It's from the Iron Man 3 mobile game, and the games are all non-canonical. --Ninja 989 (talk) 01:55, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. I put a thread up in the forum about this earlier. Feel free to add your opinion there, because I feel it's more of a Marvel Database issue than an Aldrich Killian issue. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC) What if we just make a rumour section? We could say <> I think that would be better then completly geting rid of it. Mrozowski1234 (talk) 02:49, May 20, 2013 (UTC)Mrozowski1234 :Wikis exist to document a subject, not reference the endless speculation that fans might come up with about that subject. Rumours are more appropriate to things like blogs and forums. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Cover it under a separate section for the game. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 03:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :::The "Movie > tie-ine" rule should be applied only IF there's a contradiciton between the two versions, not just because. Reason why I think there wouldn't be need to apply the two-history-sections in Killian's page, because the game is just a continuation of the movie, which even states Killian "died". Otherwise, if this M.O.D.O.K. is copy/back-up of Killian's consciousness, we might even create "Aldrich Killian (M.O.D.O.K.) (Earth-199999)". ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:44, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::If that is the case, I would agree with putting the info on a page for "Aldrich Killian (M.O.D.O.K.) (Earth-199999)" ::::LoveWaffle (talk) 19:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Then I will start its creation. But I'll just repeat this message for further discussion: "The "Movie > tie-ine" rule should be applied only IF there's a contradiciton between the two versions, not just because." ::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Well it's not really speculation. Pearce's manager confirmed that he is signed on for 5 movies (including IM3). He is obviously going to become somebody. What if we just put "It is unclear what the main role of Aldrich Killian is in the MCU." Mrozowski1234 (talk) 03:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC)Mrozowski1234 Related to Mallen I honestly think this character should be placed as a 'related to' link in the Mallen disambiguation. He's very similar to that character in both powers and final battle. While I did call him "essentially" a Mallen adaptation, that's only because that's the character he's closest to from the comics. Overall he's an original character that's a hybrid of Mallen, Killian-616 and MODOK (as he runs AIM). And he's present in the disambiguations of those other two characters, so I feel he should be present in Mallen's as well. Meganerd18 (talk) 23:33, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :There's no evidence from the makers of the film that Killian was indeed an adaptation of Mallen instead of Aldrich Killian. And this Killian is still similar to his Earth-616 counterpart, he helped Maya Hansen perfect the Extremis virus, his role was merely made more important. :The reason Aldrich Killian is similar to Mallen is because both are Extremis enhanciles, but so are more than 10 other Iron Man 3 characters, and even their abilities differ (Mallen can't increase his temperature, while he can transmit electricity). Having a similarity of powers doesn't make a character an interpretation of another, specially considering they have completely different motivations, personality, appearance, etc. :Overall, MCU Killian is just comic Killian with a bigger role. He's not an hybrid with Mallen just because they share powers and even less an hybrid with M.O.D.O.K., considering the big-headed villain hasn't been the only leader of A.I.M. :The Killian present in M.O.D.O.K.'s disambiguation is not this Killian but another who is a copy of Killian's consciousness and took the name of M.O.D.O.K. in Iron Man 3: The Official Game. And Killian is not present in Mallen's disamibguation. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:40, April 19, 2015 (UTC)